


Work of Hex

by zeofficialrave



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm doing the best i can, Lumity, Luz is cursed, please be patient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeofficialrave/pseuds/zeofficialrave
Summary: Luz accidentally used a forbidden spell that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 40
Kudos: 392





	1. Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've literally forgot how to write a story. It's been like forever since I last wrote something fanfiction related, so forgive me if there's a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Takes place after WILW

Luz yawned as she stretch. It was a long tiring day for the three of them. The guards that's been looking for them gave chase when they saw the three. Luckily, Eda, King and Luz was fast enough to outrun them, actually...flying. Now they're walking their way back to the Owl House in the forest after the guards gave up on them.

"You know you could've just threaten the guy to give it all to you for free instead of just being a huge lump and paid him."

"Oh shut it you little devil! It was Luz's idea!" Eda glared at the little demon as she pointed at Luz. The human crossed her arms and scoffs. "Well you had enough snails to pay, be a little generous atleast." The elder witch groaned after Luz gave her a small smile.

Eda rolled her eyes. "The important thing is we got what we need." She said.

"Yeah! I don't want any feathers to clean up, Hooty's mess are more than enough." King replied as he climb up to Luz's hoodie and closed his eyes. The human made sure that the hoodie was tight enough so King wouldn't fall off. Then after hearing the small demon snoring, she caught up to Eda and grabbed one elixir in her big sack on her back.

'An elixir a day keeps the curse at bay.' She frowned. Her gaze then reached the Owl Lady's face, looking at the witch as if there was another feather that pops out of her skin. Luz wondered if Eda ever think about joining the Emperor's Coven just to be cured. The elder witch never talked about it. She's probably just being careful. Yeah..."...hey kid."

She blinked, bringing herself back to reality. "Huh?"

"What are you just gonna keep staring at me? You're creeping me out."

Luz shakes her head and avert her eyes. "S-sorry. I'm just thinking." The owl lady nudged her arm and gave her that curious look, of course Luz knew what she meant by that. She sighed as she scratch the back of her neck. "If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you...you know...joined the Emperor's Coven with your sister? They're even offering you the cure for your curse just so you could join."

To her surprise, Eda laughs at her question. The witch doesn't seem so surprise or worried about her asking that. "You know kid, when you live your entire life being a criminal, you can easily tell that those kinds of offers are a much more scam that what we are doing right now."

"How so?"

"You're entering a death trap, Luz. A death trap!" The witch grinned then reached out in the big sack of potions for an elixir. "Living with a curse isn't fun, of course. But if you get the hang of it, you're fine!" She then threw it back in the bag and placed an arm on Luz's shoulder. "Now whaddya say we play some Hexes Hold'em when we get home? I might even teach you a new spell if you win."

Luz's face lit up. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

The owl house peaked through the trees, indicating that they are almost home. Luz could see the big eyeball window of the house in the distance as it slowly gets bigger and bigger in every steps they take.

Luz paused on her tracks, however, after hearing a faint rustling in the bush. Eda doesn't seem to have heard it as she continue to walk towards their home. "Eda, do you hear that?" She called.

"Probably just some hooligans wandering around. No need to be worried." Eda reassured her, but Luz was not convinced as another sound emanated behind the large bush. "You sure?" She asked, furrowing her brows in curiousity. "It sounds like a spy to me. Mysterious~" She wriggled her fingers playfully at the last sentence.

Then she flinched as the sounds became louder and louder. This time it sounds like a loud thumping on the ground, like a big scary monster walking around near them. Before Eda could say a word, ten of the Emperor's guards circled around them, all ready to cast any spell that can cause them harm.

"Edalyn..."

"Lilith." Eda replied.

The guards gave way to Lilith then went back to their possition. "I told you I was coming back with an army." Lilith glared at Luz then back at Eda. The owl lady gently place the sack of potions on the ground then summoned her staff and went in front of Luz to protect her. "I knew that. But do you really have to do this right now? We really want to spend our whole night whining our loses in Hexes Hold 'em." Eda's lips formed into a cocky smile.

"Or you could spend your whole life in the Emperor's Coven and no one gets hurt." Lilith summoned her staff and pointed it towards Luz. "Your choice."

"Weh? What's happening?" King blinked when Luz removed him from her hoodie and covered his mouth. "Lilith happened." Luz said dryly.

The coven guards simultaneously activated each of their dangerous spells. Eda stood her ground, still smiling and looking smug. Meanwhile Luz grabbed some spells in her pockets in case they attack. "You wouldn't now, Ms. Emeperor's Pet." The owl lady secretly gave a signal to Luz to run. Luz knew what she meant but she wasn't leaving Eda all by herself. King seems to have ignored Eda also as he went beside the witch and cracked his knuckles in a cute but menacing way.

"Watch me." Lilith replied back then threw a fireball directly at the three. Eda blocked it with her protection spell as it vanish into thin air. "Luz get inside the house!" The owl lady instructed before launching herself towards her sister.

"You heard her Luz! Let the professionals handle this!"

"You too King!" Eda shouted causing King to frown.

Luz gasp in surprise as couple of guards shot spells towards them, luckily she was quick enough to activate an ice spell to protect her and King. The demon hugged her leg as another spell almost hit her on the side. She knocked the guard down unconscious with a fire spell, but she wasn't making any progress as more guards circled around them. "Eda might need our help! I'm not just gonna run away!" Luz said between breaths.

"Look out!" But Luz was too late, before she could cast any spell a fireball hit her arm. She hissed as the pain made her let go of her glyphs. "Luz! Are you alright!?" King tugged her shirt lightly, looking at the hurt human in concern. "We should really get out of here! Eda can handle this herself!"

Luz didn't want to let her mentor deal with all this, but with an injured arm she has she can't do anything for now. Before she know it King launched himself at the guard's face and hit them multiple times. "Hurry up, Luz! I don't know how long I can hold his guy!" King was making way for her! The human did what the demon instructed her and quickly ran towards the Owl House. A guard blocked her way, however, but before the guard could capture her she ran in a different direction --deeper in the woods.

Luz could hear the guards chasing after her. She searched for some spells in her pocket but then noticed that she only has a few of it. Right. She accidentally dropped it. If she stop to draw a glyph right now they might catch up to her. It's fine. No need for spells. She just have to lose them by going in different directions. No worries.

Luz let out a small gasp when a lightning spell came passing by her side, almost missing her head. The guards are closing in! The human ran, she don't know where she is right now or where she's going, that doesn't matter to her however. She needs to get away from them.

The human soon finds herself deep in the forest --deeper in the forest than she ever thought she could go to. She stopped for a minute as she tries to catch her breath. She then suddenly perked up and quickly hid behind the tree when she heard the guards behind her.

"We lost her!"

"Doesn't matter. All we need is the Owl Lady, not the human. Come on!" Then they left.

The human peaked her head out and looked around the area to make sure that the Emeperor's guards are out of sight. Satisfied, she let out a sigh of relief and went out in the open. Well, first thing's first she don't know where she ran off to. She doesn't reconize the area for sure. Where is she?

"Okay. Don't worry. Eda will realize that you're gone and will eventually find you." She assured herself. Then she fished out the remaining glyphs in her pocket. She only have each of the spells and two light glyphs. "I have to use this wisely."

Luz then walks back to where she thought she went from, she might get more lost in this part of the forest but standing still in the middle of nowhere while waiting for rescue doesn't seem like a good idea. She needs to get going atleast. She might even be lucky enough if she finds her way back home.

Luz squinted her eyes as she tries to focus on her path. It was getting dark. Well that's not good. She held the light glyph on her palm and stared at it for a moment. "I can still make glyphs. It's fine." She reassured herself.

A loud growl from behind her made the human freeze. Luz gasp and whipped her head back to check. No one was there. She instinctively took a step back as her hand reached into her pockets for a spell that can protect her. "Who's there!" She yelled out, but there was no reply. "I swear if you're trying to scare me Eda I'll--"

An ear-peircing roar interrupted her. Then before she know it, a large black creature leaped out of the bush as it growl at her menacingly. "NOT EDA! NOT EDA!" Luz tries to make a run for it but the giant figure blocked her way as it look down at her with it's hungry, venomous purple eyes.

The human didn't waste any time as she quickly used her ice glyph to block a strong swipe from the unknown monster. The thick ice shattered and sent her flying back, hitting a large tree in the process. Luz let out a pained groan as she lifted herself up with her good arm. She didn't have anytime to process what happened, however, as the beast leaped in front of her then stood on hind legs.

Luz managed to get out of the tight space before the beast could even bite her head off. She stumbled down and quickly grabbed a glyph. "Eat fire!" Huge flames engulfed the creature and so did a few trees in front of her. As the fire died down, she noticed that the creature is no longer there. Or so she thought.

Luz screamed in agony as large claws ripped her belly open. She could feel the blood gushing out of her abdomen. Everything hurts. Luz wrapped her arm around her bleeding belly tightly, trying to stop the blood from flowing out or atleast make it as minimal as possible.

"Mierda..." She hissed under her breath.

Luz's body shook but she stood her ground and used one of her remaining protective spell in her grasp. Large thorns broke through the ground as it completely engulfed the creature whole. Luz clenched her fist in the air, and so did the thorns. She heard no cry. No roaring from the creature. Nothing. It suddenly went quiet.

Luz fell on the ground and coughed out blood. She can't keep this up, she's getting exhausted. Tears escaped her eyes as the pain in her abdomen became more worst. "E-eda...Ki-king...where a-are you?" She croaked.

And then she heard it once more, a loud growl emanated behind her made her whip around suddenly, eyes widen in terror as the beast dropped down on all fours, slowly prowling towards her.

She's not dying here tonight! She won't let it! As the creature got closer she kicked its chest with all the strenght she have left, it didn't do much but it was enough to give herself some time to escape. Luz quickly casted one of her light glyphs in front of the monster. A large flash of light illuminated them both for a second before dying down into nothingness. The dark creature whined as it tried to regain vision from the sudden assault.

Luz didn't wait for it to regain sight and crawled away from it but stopped abruptly when she noticed something new, yet familiar. She recognized it. A glyph! On the creature's chest! Luz reacted quickly and placed the light glyph on the ground and erased it with her dirty hands. The human used her own blood as an ink since there is nothing around the the area for any objects she could use for a replacement pen, and not to mention that she's in a hurry.

Luz looks at her painful handiwork and noticed that it almost looks like some kind of animal. The shapes of the lines made looks like some kind of tiger or lion roaring in the sky, large tail behind it with a large slitted eye in the middle.

Oddly enough, the glyph started to glow with faint purple-ish color without her even making contact of it yet. Weird. She shakes her head and turned at the beast. "W-well...better hope this works." She muttered and drew a light glyph on a leaf with her blood.

She then charged towards the creature as she screamed out her battlecry. It seems to have noticed the human running towards them as it raised its sharp calws in the air, ready to swipe at Luz at any moment. However, Luz reacted quickly and dodged it's deadly claws and used the light glyph, making the creature whine as the bright light attacked its eyes once again.

"Take this you foul beast!" She slap the new glyph on the dark monster's chest, and it soon glowed bright purple. Luz noticed the giant monster in pain as it flail its arms around and tried to remove the glyph, that's now slowly burning into ash, but to no avail. Luz couldn't help but stare at it with pitiful eyes. She mumbled an apology as she watched it vanish into thin air.

And then silence.

She couldn't believe it. She killed it. She literally killed a living being. The human would never do such a thing but she was acting in self defence. That beast just came out of nowhere and started attacking her.

Luz shakes and head and blinked as a huge headache suddenly came. The sympathetic feeling now forgotten. She tried to maintain her balance but failed and fell on the ground. She could feel the blood gush out of her stomach after her arms went numb and let go of it. Black dots slowly crept in her vision as she struggled for air. She tried to keep herself awake but it was a fail. The last thing she saw before passing out is the glowing purple streaks spreading all over her body.


	2. Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chappy! Whoo

Luz slowly blinked her eyes open, frowning in confusion. She sat up and adjusted herself on the soft cushion of the bed. Wait bed? Her eyes widen in realization and looked around her frantically. 

"Am I...back in the Owl House?" She wondered. The last thing she remember was passing out in the forest and that...monster. That creature back in the forest, what was that? 

"Luz?" A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. There she saw King standing at the doorway, concern in his eyes. He let out a surprise gasp and called the Owl Lady from downstairs.

"K-king? What happened?" She stuttered, her throat feels so dry all of the sudden. King tackled the human wih a big hug, squeezing tightly to his friend. "We thought something bad happened to you. You ran into the forest and never came back! Eda is so worried!" 

Luz raised an eyebrow, confused on what the demon had said. "Oh good you're awake!" The human tensed on someone touching her shoulder. She looked up only to see Eda looking at her in worry. "Don't scare us like that, kid. King almost cried when he saw you lying unconscious on the ground full of scratches." 

"I DID NOT!" King's voice turned high pitch as he yelled.

Confused, Luz looked at Eda and asked, "Scratches?" The witch just nodded and waved her hand around. "Yeah, yeah. But it's nothing to worry about kid--" Eda was cut off by Luz jolting up and searching her entire body. "What are you doing?" Eda asked.

"Eda, I was attacked by this mysterious monster last night! It was dark and huge! And it almost killed me!" 

"Whoa whoa! Calm down kid!" Eda placed both hands on her shoulder. "There was no monster around when we found you. And even if there was then you wouldn't even be there in the first place." 

"But there is! I swear! It even cut my stomach open with its deadly claws! Here I'll show you!" The human slightly lifted her shirt up, and she only saw her belly clean and whole. There was no cut or anything, she was clean. But that's impossible. 

Eda and King stared at each other. They have absolutely no idea why Luz is acting like she's at the verge of death. "Uhh Luz, there's nothing there." King said dryly. 

The human shakes her head in denial. "No there really is a monster, I swear!"

Eda pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. "One of the emperor's guards must've used an illusion to trick you. They did try to seperate us." King agreed with her with a slow nod. "Why don't you take a small day off? You deserve it, kid."

Luz opened her mouth to protest but she was cut off when Eda ruffled her hair and chuckled. "And don't worry about the principal. We got it covered." She summoned her staff and head out of the door. "Come along, King." 

"We'll be back before you know it, Luz!" King shouted from downstairs, then there was a loud sound of the door shutting. The human stumbles back on to her bed with a loud grumble. 

Was it all really just an illusion? But it felt so real. The pain, agony, guilt. It all just felt so real. Luz checked once more where the broken skin was, her lips formed a frown in disbelief when she found no bloody wounds. Maybe Eda was right about all that monster stuff. It's probably just an illusion.

She eventually wandered in the living room, still looking all so glum and all. She couldn't forget about everything from last night. Her mind is stuck at the particular memory at the moment. "Maybe a fresh air would be nice." Luz smiled at the idea.

As she was about to grab the handle to leave the house, the door suddenly swung open, revealing Hooty looking at her suspiciously. "Sorry, Luz. You can't go outside today, Hoot!"

"I was just gonna go get some fresh air." She said casually.

Hooty shakes his head. "Nope! Eda wants you to stay inside. If you want, I can tell you a story to keep you entertained." 

"Uhhh...no thanks. I'll just...practice some spells." She closed the door shut and sat down on the couch with a bored expression glued on her face. Guess she's stuck in the house for a whole day. 

Luz laid her head down on the armrest of the couch and stared at the ceiling. Her mind suddenly went back at the memory from last night. She ran her fingers through her hair and blinked. She didn't want to think about it right now. There's still a lot of things she couldn't understand here in the Boiling Isles. A lot of dangrous and mysterious things. 

Luz reached down on her pockets and fished out a random glyph. She raised it in the air and stared at it for a moment. Then a flash of the mysterious purple glyph from last night appeared in her mind all of the sudden. Luz swiftly grabbed a pen and drew the glyph from last night.

Satisfied with her work, she placed it down on the table then reluctantly touched it with her finger. 

Nothing happened.

Weird. She thought, furrowing her eyebrows. The wild glow of the glyph died down, it's just pitch black ink like her other glyphs. Luz almost jumped off the couch when a loud banging on the other side of the door echoed in the entire living room. "Hooty? Who's outside?" She recieved no response. Odd, Hooty always reply even when the question is not directed to him.

As she was about to check who it was, the door suddenly swung open with a loud bang. Luz gasp when a familiar figure towered over her. It's lips curled up into a fierce snarl. "It's you...the monster from last night." She said as she started to back away from it. 

The beast went on all fours and went towards her. Luz snatched a glyph and slapped it hard, but to her surprise nothing happened. "What's happening!? Why isn't it working?" Luz desperately tried doing it with the other spells, however it was still the same results as the last one.

A hot breeze of air made her body shiver. She looked up only to see the monster right in front of her, looking directly at her with cold dead eyes. Then a sudden explosive roar made the house shook. Luz squeezed herself in the corner as she emptied both of her pockets and tried activating a spell once again. 

"Come on! Come on!" The loud growls of the monster is making her more anxious and terrified. Then at the very corner of her eyes, she noticed the mysterious glyph on the floor right beside the monster's paws. She looked at it then back at the beast. Luz clenched her teeth and jumped into the unevitable. As soon as the beast raised its paw in the air, Luz grabbed it as fast as she can then quickly pressed her fingers on the paper.

The glyph glowed. Then a bright flash of light engulfed her and the monster. 

🦁

Luz jolted awake with a scream, sweat trickling down her face and back. Her hand clutched on he chest tightly as she breathe heavily. "Wha-" Luz checked her surroundings for danger, and to her relief and confusion there was none. She must've fell asleep on the couch and had that...dream.

Luz stood up and stumbled away from the couch. She groaned as she felt an incoming headache, reaching her hands up to rub the sleep in her eyes. She suddenly froze, terrified of what she saw right front of her. Each of her fingers are tipped with sharp deadly claws. Her hands now resembled paws with a light shade of purple fur reaching down her forearms.

Luz fell on her rear and screamed as loud as she can. 

What is this!? What's happening to her!? Is this a spell? An illusion of some sort? But she don't know any illusion spells! There was a lot of questions in her mind, but no one was there to answer her. 

Wait...spells! Luz hurriedly looked around for that one unfamiliar glyph, when she saw it Luz examined it as she drag her paws down on the paper. Luz hissed in pain as the familiar purple streaks slowly crept through her fingers to her elbow until it suddenly stopped. She pant in gasp, her body shaking in agony as the glyph gently fell on the floor, now torn into pieces. The pain disappeared and so is the mysterious purple magic in her arm. Her eyes widen as realization hits her hard that it made her shed a tear. This is not a normal glyph. It's a curse! She accidentally cursed herself!

This isn't true. Of all millions of people she's the one that got cursed! And it was her own fault! There's no denying it. She needs help. That's what she need right now. She's in a world full of witches, demons and magic! There must be some way to reverse this. 

She needs Eda. The elder witch knows how to prevent this curse from spreading further into her body. But she's out of town, she could be flying anywhere in the Boiling Isles! She can't catch up to her. Well, there's her friends; Willow, Gus and Amity. She could ask them for help, but what if they run away from her? She looks like a real monster with this kind of hands. She can't risk it. She can't risk turning into a full monster either. No. She just need to find Eda, wherever she was.

Then, she suddenly heard loud thumps from outside. She looked at the window and saw Hooty taking down the Emperor's guards one by one. They must be looking for Eda. Luckily, Lilith wasn't in the scene, in which she guessed that she must be somwhere out there being beaten by Hooty. 

Just as she started to walk back upstairs, a soldier crashed into the house from the window then quickly stood up when it saw Luz in front of them. Luz gasp when the guard threw a fireball at her. As the guard drew a circle in the air, Luz instinctively swiped her claws at the coven guard in defence, a low growl unknowingly escaped her throat. 

Luz tried made a run for it before the soldier could even recover. Unfortunately, three guards appeared right behind her, blocking her way out. Luz gasp as blue magic ropes caught her hands and torso, the coven guards started pulling her towards them. The cursed human destroyed the rope with her sharp claws, stumbling down as it disappeared.

The guards didn't stop their attacks however, they launched themselves towards the cursed human but it was a miss as Luz swiftly dodge every attacks they made. The cursed human blinked, dumbfounded of what she just did. She whipped around and saw the soldiers attacking again, she quickly grabbed the table and threw it towards them, rendering them unconscious. 

Luz roared in agony as she fell on her knees on the ground, clutching her bleeding waist. The scent of blood entered her nostril then suddenly something inside her snap. The guard, who stabbed her with a sword, backed away as a loud growl emanated from the cursed human. He has zero time to react as Luz threw him against the wall and crushed his skull. Blood dripped down on the floor, and smears of it was left on the wall when the dead guard slides down.

Then she felt her body changing. Luz clutched her head and growled as her body slowly grew in size. She closed her eyes shut as her lips curled into a menacing snarl. All these commotion made the curse accelerate.

Multiple guards now entered the room, heavily armed with weapons and magics, they paused when they saw her right in front of their very eyes. Luz is now two times bigger than her normal size, her hair grew longer and thicker. A newly grown tail behind her swayed back and forth. Her legs now resembles, of what looks like, a cheetah's legs. Her once small hand-like-paws grew bigger and stronger, reaching up to her forearms with three black stripes covering it. 

Luz's long pointy ears twitched at the small sounds coming from the guards then snapped her head towards them, her giant fangs protruding from her mouth bared and glistened in the light from the window. She glared at them with her venomous purple slitted eyes, making the guards cower down and shake in fear.

The cursed human launched herself towards the batch of guards, she clawed and bites their head one by one. No one knows what to do anymore. Most of them were left frozen on their spots and some charged towards the raging beast out of fear, only to be thrown back or killed in the spot. 

"W-we need to warn Miss Lilith about this monster! She must--AAARGH!!!" Luz didn't let the soldier finish as she tackled them down and twisted their neck with her sharp fangs. 

"Surround her!" The coven soldiers started to thicken, the conformitorium guards also joined in as well after being called in. Luz looked around the area and saw her way out, the open back door at the kitchen. She can take these guards down at ease but she feels like she needed to find someone important other than killing all of these threats.

As soon as they launched their attack, Luz swiftly dodged the weapons that are thrown at her then jumped on one of them and made her escape. The cursed human ran on all fours. There was a lot of shouting coming from the house but she ignored it and kept going until she reached the town of Boneburough. Everyone screamed as they moved out of the beast's way in fear. 

Luz skid into a halt as more guards blocked her way with shields on their hands. She snarled and turned around only to be stopped by the Emperor's guards coming from behind her. They have surrounded her.

Luz's brows furrowed as she stood up on hind legs, her deadly claws tensed and ready to fight every single one of those who is trying to stop her from reaching her destination. As the guards took a step forward, the beast let out an ear-piercing roar before charging into battle.


	3. Wild Chase

Time feels like it's slowing down for her. It wasn't that the teacher isn't letting them leave yet, she's patient enough for that. The room feels so boring and quiet without Luz here. Amity's face turned red just by thinking of her. 

The green haired witch looked beside her, where Luz always sits down, and frowned. The human didn't told her reasons of her absence today. It was odd for someone who is very excited to learn magic in the first place. Maybe she adjusted her schedule? She's probably with Willow or Augustus.

"Attention Hexside students!" Principal Bump's voice through the loud speakers made Amity snap out of her thoughts. "You will be dismissed early for today due to a beast causing rampage on Bonesborough. We suggest everyone to take the bus on your way home to avoid the raging beast. That is all." 

As soon as the principal's announcement ended the students in the room cheered and ran out in the hallway. Amity didn't follow them. She waited for everyone to leave the room until no one is left but her. The monster is not much of a big deal. Not for her atleast.

"Hey, Amity!" The green haired witch turned and saw Willow and Gus walking towards her as they gave her a small wave. "Hi! What brings you two here?" Amity ask. She frowned when she didn't see the human with them.

"We'd like to help you carry your books to your locker if you don't mind." Gus said with a smile. 

"Principal Bump told us the Luz is sick. Since she's not here to help you out, we figured we'll be her replacement for today." Willow added.

"O-oh. I don't mind. Thanks, Willow, Augustus." The two gave her a warm smile as they helped the green haired witch stand up with her crutches and carry her hefty books. Amity didn't bother to talk on their way to her locker, it's not like there's anything interesting to talk about. Well there's the recent news of the beasts which is what Gus and Willow are talking about but she wasn't interested in the topic at the moment. Her mind is all over the sick human, Luz must be so bored right now, she know her well enough for that kind of matter.

She didn't even realized that they have already arrived to her locker, she noticed that Willow and Gus has already put her books in place and are now looking at her. "Hey Amity." The green haired witch snapped out of her thoughts when Willow waved her hand in front of her. "Me and Gus are going to check on Luz. We'll take the far route so that we won't get involved in the monster situation. We were wondering if you want to come." 

"W-well, I...ummm..." She could feel her cheeks warming up by just thinking of Luz. Visiting her? In this hour? Luz could still be in her cute panjamas! What? No! Why did she thought of that? It's just a simple visit, she'll make sure the human is doing fine with her sickness and go. See? Simple. No need to worry! "S-sure...?" She stammered, giving them a nervous smile for assurance.

Willow noticed this but decided to shrug it off. "Let's go you two! The monster might spread the war party on the streets." Said Gus excitedly and ran off to the exit. 

"Come on, Amity." The two followed behind Gus, who is making sure that the creature is nowhere near them. Willow walked beside the green haired witch, making sure that she doesn't trip or fall down. As soon as they were outside the building they could hear the cries of soldiers in the distance, followed by an ear piercing roar. 

"It doesn't sound close to the opposite side of the street." Gus said, looking at the distance.

On their way through the town, there wasn't any vendors or witches around. They probably ran away or hid somewhere safe after hearing or seeing the news. As they proceed to walk more further down the streets, there was a nasty stench of smell that made them scrunch their nose in disgust.

"I wonder what kind of monster that got out." Gus pondered, his excitement can be heard in his voice. "I don't want to find out. Look!" They paused on their tracks as Willow pointed at an unconscious guard on the ground full of his puddle of blood. The teens gasp as they took a step back from the sight. "Guys, I think we should get out of here." Willow said in a low voice, earning a nod from her two friends. 

All of the sudden, a guard came flying by and hit the wall before they could even retreat back. Amity clasped her hand on her mouth, preventing herself from screaming. The guard was torn into shreds, neck is obviously broken, bones and muscles are showing and it looks like the soldier was splitted into half as its torso was folded like a paper. 

"Run!" Amity gasp in surprise as Willow carried her on her back and ran towards the path that leads to the Owl House.

🦁

There is no one left standing. Most of them are dead or unconscious. She doesn't know what to do next after all of these massacre. Revenge was the first thing she thought about after being stabbed by one of the guards but now that she got what she wants, she no longer know what's next. 

Luz shakes the blood off of her hands and mouth and looked around, making sure that no one is left alive. Her ears suddenly perked up as she heard someone running, not that far from where she is. With a snarl, she leaped up building to building as she looked around and tried to keep track on the sound.

Then she finally saw them. The three teens running off somewhere. The beast furrowed her eyebrows and looked from afar, seeing the familiar house in the distance. Wait! No. That's her territory! These kids must be going to her home!

The cursed human let out a loud roar then jumped off the edge of the building onto the ground in front of the three teens, making them skid to a halt and looked at her in shock. Their eyes widen as their body shakes in disbelief. The green haired witch however looks the worst one of everyone. Tears fell on her face, she was panting in gasp. 

"L-luz...?" Amity managed to say in between her shaky breaths. The once human doesn't seem to recognize them as she snarled and tensed her claws, ready to pounce at any moment. "Wha-what happened to--" The beasts didn't let her finish as she ran towards them. Amity casted a protection spell around them before Luz could even make a hit.

The green haired witch was in a lot of shock that she could no longer process any words. This was Luz they are looking at right now. The human who is always optimistic and kind. But now standing in front of them is just an out of control monster who is willing to kill them anytime. She could barely recognize Luz. This isn't her at all. What happened to her?

"I think we need the Owl Lady." Gus whispered, earning a small nod from Willow. 

Then the cursed human once again pounced at them, this time Willow protected everyone with her plant spell. "Luz! It's us! Willow, Gus and Amity! Please!" Willow's words fell on deaf ears as Luz attacked again. The witch stumbled down after their once human friend broke through the plant shield. "Willow!" Gus quickly went to the fallen witch to aid her then froze on his spot as Luz raised her sharp claws in the air. Gus shut his eyes close and hugged his friend tightly, waiting for the inevitable.

Nothing came.

"AUGUSTUS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Gus snap his eyes open, only to see three abominations taking on their cursed friend. "We don't have much time! Let's go!" Willow immediately stood up and scooped Amity off of the ground, then ran off towards the Owl House. With one last glance at her friend, who is destroying her abominations one by one, Amity sighed and looked at her with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Luz." 

Everything is just confusing. Not only to Amity but also to Gus and Willow. It was only yesterday since they saw Luz's optimistic character in the grudgeball game, but looking at her right now...Gods this happened so fast. Does the Owl Lady know about this? Is this what Luz's sickness is? A curse? 

After a few minutes of running, they have finally arrived at the Owl House. They abruptly stopped however when they saw the door wide open. There were lots of weapons lying on the ground. The Emperor's guards must've been here earlier.

The trio made their way inside, not daring to make even a small sound. They froze on their spot as they noticed the bloodied guard laying on the cold floor. Not only that, there's also a lot of horrible things they saw. There were also weapons everywhere, the walls, floor and furnitures are full of deep claw marks. That must be Luz's. There is obviously a struggle here. A lot of it.

"What are you three doing here?" The teens jumped as the elder witch and demon came out of the corner of the room. "And where is Luz? Is she with you?" Eda's voice was full of worry and fear. 

None of them answered the Owl Lady. "I feel like something bad happened." The elder witch pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. 

Noticing the frustration and worry of the Owl Lady, Amity decided to speak up. "M-miss Eda!" The elder witch turned her attention to her. "We d-don't know how to tell you this but something....terrible happened to her." 

Eda and King looked at each other with wide eyes before gesturing her to continue. "We just saw her at the street earlier...with dozens of guards from the Emperor's coven and conformitorium chasing after her." Willow explained in a low voice. Both King and Eda froze after hearing the news.

"Miss Owl Lady...Luz is--" Amity couldn't finish her sentence as an explosive roar broke through the forest. "Oh no."

Then they saw her. Luz doesn't look like herself anymore. Standing in front of the house is a 13 ft tall cat like monster, the thick mane around her neck stood as she snarled at them menacingly, her fangs are like the size of an arm. The only thing that tells them that it's Luz is her hair on top of her head, it still looks like her usual hair but messy. Her purple eyes now fully slitted like a cat's eyes as she glares at the intruders of her territory in front of her.

Eda immediately stepped in front of the teens as she summons her staff. "Get behind me!" She exclaimed. 

"Miss Owl Lady, wait!" But Amity's voice didn't reach the elder witch's ears as her once human friend let out another roar before pouncing towards them with her claws out and fangs bared. 

Eda quickly covered themselves with a protection bubble as the beast kept attacking around the spell. However Luz was caught off guard as Eda hit her hard on the chest with her staff, causing her to get thrown back but she managed to use her claws before she could hit the tree. "Is this the monster Luz was talking about?" Eda muttered under he breath. 

"Don't hurt her!" Amity stood between Eda and Luz with her arms out, wincing as her broken foot screamed at her body. "What are you doing? Kid, get out of here!" The elder witch exclaimed.

"You don't understand!" 

Willow and Gus then joined Amity. "Please listen to us! That thing is not just any monster!" Willow said. "Believe it or not, but that beast is her!" Gus added. 

Eda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then pointed her staff towards the snarling beast as it stood up on its hind legs. 

"It's Luz!" Amity's words caused the witch and demon froze in place. Eda lowered her weapon, her expression turned into sadness and regret.

"N-no..."

Luz growled and glared at them with her cold and feral eyes, showing no sign of recognition. 

"...Luz?"


	4. Recognition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there peeps! So I've been thinking if I should rewrite the first three chapters 'cause I feel so unsatisfied by it. Idk! On the other hand I want to discontinue this and turn this into a comic. The only downside is that It'll be a huge hassle and school works are drowning me day by day.
> 
> That is all! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

(20 minutes earlier)

The wild rush of air hit them as they flew across the Boiling Isles. Eda couldn't help but frown and get lost in her own thoughts. After telling Bump about Luz's absence today, she suddenly thought about what the human had said to her, about what she saw last night. Sure, the kid might've just hit her head or something but she felt like something's wrong.

"Hey, Eda! You feelin' alright?" King asked after noticing the witch's bewildered expression.

"Something tells me that Luz is telling the truth." She said. "And I have a bad feeling about it." 

King sighed and avert his gaze. "Yeah, same here." He screamed and tightly held onto the staff as Eda made a sharp turn towards the Owl House. "We need to go back." Eda said in a low voice. "Whatever's happening right now I don't like it."

It didn't take them too long to arrive at their desitnation. After landing, Eda's eyes widen at the scene in front of her. Her house looked wrecked. There are broken windows here and there, lots of weapons lying everywhere. In closer inspection inside her house it looked much worse. There's blood everywhere. 

The stench of blood made the witch cover her nose. She'd seen blood before but this is too much. There are guards lying dead on the cold wooden floor covered in their own pool of blood. What got Eda's attention is the monstrous claws carved on every walls and furnitures and even the coven guards. They must be on the hunt for her. 

"Something got in here. Something dangerous." Eda muttered as she ran her fingers accross the big scratches on the walls.

"Eda!" King peaked his head out of the corner up the stairs, looking more worried than ever. "Luz is gone!" Eda's blood ran cold as she immediately went up to check on the human's room. She froze at the doorway then looked around the small area. Neither the coven guards nor whatever dangerous deosn't seem like they went up here. It's still the same condition before they left. But that doesn't made her worries vanish. 

"Where is she?" Eda muttered under her breath. Hooty can handle the soldiers on his own and protect Luz at the same time but the house is empty. King tried to talk to Hooty but he seems to be unconscious. Something big must've knocked him out. But what?

The witch tensed then instinctively summoned her staff on her hands when she heard a loud creak from the living room. King climbed up to her shoulder and cracked his knuckles. "Whoever's downstairs, they might know where Luz is!" The demon stated.

Eda carefully peaked her head out of the corner to see who the intruder is, then she paused when three familiar faces showed up. 

🦁

"Kid...?" The witch lowered her staff as her face fell into disbelief. 

The beast shows no sign of recognition as it snarled at her menacingly. Then Luz made an attempt of grabbing King but failed as Eda blocked her with a protection spell. The elder witch reluctantly tied her cursed apprentice with her magic and made a huge struggle to keep her in place. "Get in the house!" Eda cried as she grunts when the beast managed to pull her using her mouth to bite on one of the ropes tied on her arms. 

The teens and the small demon hesitantly went in the house as they watch Eda manage to slip out of the tight space she's in and hit Luz on the leg, causing the cursed human to fall on her back. Eda took her chance and retreated back with the others then closed the door shut with just a twirl of her finger. 

There was a moment of silence until the elder witch decided to speak up. "How did this happen to her?" She was obviously shaken by the fact that Luz, the human she cares about, is a giant beast. Cursed. Of all people.

Before anyone could even say a word, the door flew across the room, barely missing some of them by an inch. A loud growl echoed in the entire room as Luz prowled towards them. Eda pointed her staff in defence yet Luz wasn't threatened by it, as if she knew the witch was hesitant about hurting her. 

"Kid, if you can hear me, I want you to snap out of this trance and listen to my voice." The beast didn't stop. Eda and the others slowly back away in each step Luz has taken. "Ignore those instincts, Luz. It's messing with your mind." Again, the beast didn't stop.

This time the cursed human pounced but missed as they dodged the attack just in time, causing Luz to hit her back on the wall with a small whine. Growling, she immediately stood back up as she shakes her body, then proceeds to walk up to them slowly. 

"Come on, Luz. You're better than this." Eda's staff glowed as a threat, her hand shaking for she doesn't want to hurt her apprentice more further. 

The cursed human was only a meter or two towards her prey but paused on her spot when she accidentally stepped onto something. When she raised her paw, she saw a familiar object on the ground. It was slightly shattered but working. On the screen, there was a familiar face showed. Luz's wild snarl vanished as she takes a closer look. 

The woman looks so familiar to her yet she doesn't remember who she is to her. Is she someone important? Someone she care for? She doesn't know. But one thing's for sure, she feels like this woman cares for her deeply, yet that made the beast so guilty for some reason. The cursed human's ears flattened on her head as her wet nose poked the small gadget on the ground. 

Meanwhile, Eda and the others watched their human friend in awe. Something must've clicked in her after seeing her own mother. "Kid...?" The elder witch tried approaching Luz but stopped abruptly when the beast snapped at her. 

"She doesn't recognize us. I might need to put her on time out." Amity gasps after hearing what the Owl Lady had just said. The green haired witch tugged the elder witch's dress to get her attention. "I think a part of her is still in there, just not very clear. She probably thinks we're a threat." She said. 

"How come we're the threats here? She's the one who attacked us for no reason!" Gus exclaimed. 

"Well seeing how she reacts towards us being here. I think there is a clear explanation for this." King said as he made a thinking pose. "Some creatures are very territorial when it comes to their homes. They become aggressive and overprotective when someone unfamilliar enters their domain. Luz probably remembers that she lives here but doesn't remember the people who lives with her."

Everyone jumped back in surprise as Luz snap her jaws and snarled at them. Amity's eyes widen when she noticed Luz's tail wrapped around the phone on the ground, as if she's protecting it from them. An idea suddenly pops in her mind. The green haired witch carefully approached her giant friend, wincing at every step she took but chose to ignore the screams of pain in her foot. 

She could hear the others' protests but she blocked them out and continues to slowly walk towards the growling beast. "H-hey, Luz. Remember me?" Amity paused on her track. "It's me...Amity." The beast showed no sign of recognition as she continue to growl at her viciously. 

Amity's hand shook as she slowly and carefully extended it towards her friend. "It's okay." The cursed human's ears perked up, her breathing slowly calming down. Luz slowly crept towards the witch in front of her as she sniffs her hand. 

Luz's head suddenly perked up, startling the young witch as she fell on her rear with a small yelp. Luz's eyes dilated, her ears flattened on her head and sunk on the ground in shame. Small whines escapes her mouth as she looks at Amity apologetically. She was sorry. Luz recognized her smell, and she was feeling guilty for attacking her earlier.

"Luz, it's alright." She said in a soft voice, then stuck her hand out again. "You just thought we were trying to hurt or intrude your place. You were just acting in self-defence, right?" 

The beast let out a small grumble then slowly crept towards the outstretched hand. Amity flinched at the sudden contact but stayed calm, as Luz felt her gentle touch she immediately rubbed her head against the witch, letting out some happy purring. Amity pushed her giant friend away, without causing her harm, then felt her face heat up. "I-I'm happy to see you not killing us...but don't do that anymore...please." Luz just stared at her innocently with her dilated eyes and her tongue sticking out of her maw. 

Behind them, the others just stood on their spot and watched everything that happened in awe. "Is she really...?" Willow asked Amity, who gave her a small shrug in return. "Probably." 

Willow and Gus looked at each other, unsure if it was safe to get closer to their friend. Then they held each other's hands and went up to the big creature. Amity looked back at Luz and notice her eyes shrinking back to her feral slitted eyes before dilating again. "They're your friends, Luz. Remember them? Willow and Augustus?" 

"Actually, Luz calls me Gus." Gus stated. 

Willow and Gus yelp as the beast stood from her spot and sniffed them, then to their surprise, Luz acted the same way she did to Amity. The two witches giggled as Luz nuzzled them and purred in delight, which they return the same relief by petting her and scratching her behing the ear. "Aww. She's just a huge fluffy cat." Gus giggled then the beast licked his face. "Ow ow ow ow! Sharp tongue! Sharp tongue!"

"Is she really back? Like, her mind, I mean." Willow asked.

The teens turned their attention at the witch as they heard her sigh. "In this state she's in, I think she may be just following her instincts." Eda said as she slowly made her way to her cursed apprentice but suddenly jumped back when Luz almost bit her head off, growling at her viciously. 

"Luz, it's Eda! Don't you recognize her?" The beast ignored what the green haired witch just said and snarled at the Owl Lady. Luz pushed Amity, Willow and Gus behind her and then wrapped her tail around the trio, eyes still glaring at Eda like a knife.

The cursed human flinched as King hugged her paw. "Luz--" But the beast didn't let him finish his sentence and gently threw him at the trio behind her. 

Eda was hurt by this. Her own human apprentice doesn't recognize her. Well, the curse might be the reason but that doesn't really makes sense now that she act so gentle and protective over the teens and the demon. Then it hit her.

Of course! Why woudn't she be angry at her. She hurted her earlier! Luz must be acting in self defence now that she sees her as a threat. 

Eda sighed deeply and frowned as she made her staff disappear out of thin air. "I didn't mean to hurt you, kid. I really thought you were someone trying to kill us." She said in the most gentle voice as she could possibly do. Eda felt herself crack a small smile when Luz stopped growling and carefully sniffs her. Her eyes dilated and gently pressed her wet nose against the witch's face. 

Luz whined as Eda looks at her with an upset expression. The elder witch rubbed the monster's head and groaned. "I'm gonna find a way to get rid of this curse. I'll do anything to cure you, kid." She turned her gaze to the demon. "King, go grab an elixir for her." 

The demon silently obeyed, then he went back holding a yellow elixir and gave it to Eda. "Here, Luz. Drink this." 

Luz sniffs the small elixir then backed away and squeezed herself tight in the corner. "Luz you have to drink this." The monster gave a small meow in response then wrapped her tail around her body.

Amity limped over with a wince and gently touched the beast's muzzle and made her look up to her, then Luz carefully shakes her hand away and sunk on the ground more further. "What's wrong?" As Amity placed a hand on the creature's shoulder, Luz roared in pain, startling the witch in the process. 

Amity went wide-eyed as she noticed the huge bleeding cut on Luz's waist, there were also multiple wounds around her body but it doesn't look as nasty as the big one. "Miss Owl Lady, she needs treatment! It doesn't look good!" 

Eda walked up to check the wound, then clicked her tongue when she finally saw how bad it is. As she drew a circle in the air, her hand got enveloped with green magic then gently placed it on the wound, flinching as Luz let out an agonized snarl. After a short moment, the beast relaxed, purring at the cold and soothing feeling of the spell.

King then gave the bandages to Willow and Gus then the two proceeds to wrap it around Luz's waist. Everyone stood back as Luz shakes her body and stretched, letting out some weird grumbling sounds of what seems like a thank you. 

"Alright, now that you're patched up. Here." As Eda grab the elixir, the cursed human lowly growled then went to the other side of the room and squeezed herself tight in the dark corner, her purple eyes noticeably glowing. Eda blinked, confuse about why the beast doesn't like the elixir. "Luz, don't make it hard for the both of us." The elder witch recieved an upsetting meow in response. "Oh don't give me that look."

The witch tried approaching her but suddenly stops when Luz hissed at her, the hair on her back standing and eyes turning slits. "Whoa! Easy there! You really don't like this stuff, huh?" Luz baring her teeth was the only answer Eda needed. She let out a deep sigh through her nose. "Now how are you suppost to return back to normal when you're being like this?"

"Well, what if we trick her into drinking something different?" Willow suggested, making the witch turn to her and give a small smile. "You know, that's not a bad idea! I'll be right back!" Eda then dashed right into the kitchen, pots, pans and many utensils can be heard dropping on the ground. Then she came back to the living room, holding a bowl that contains, of what looks like, blood.

She placed it down on the floor right in front of Luz. "There we go! Apple blood!" The beast turned her attention to Eda then back at the bowl, looking suspiciously. Luz crept over towards the suspicious looking liqiud and sniffed it, checking if there is some kind of poison or something that might harm her. Detecting no such thing, she lapped the apple blood until there is nothing left in the small bowl, letting out small purr in delight the whole time. 

She then suddenly felt tired...no, exhausted, really, really exhausted and very dizzy. Eveything is spinning. As she stood up she immediately collasped on the cold ground, snoring loudly with small grumbles and purrs chorused with it.

Eda kneeled down in front of her sleeping apprentice and ran her fingers through the thick fur on top of Luz's head. "I guess it works differently to humans." She said, frowning. Eda stood up as she scopped the bowl on both hands then turned to look at the four behind her. "Let's get you all patched up."

🦁

Luz blinked her eyes open as she let out a groan. She hissed in pain as she tries sitting up from her bed. Wait...She's back in her room? Everything hurts and she could barely remember what had happened. Last thing she knew was there are guards chasing after her. 

"Luz?" She jumped in surprise and unintentionally hissed at the small figure on her bed, Luz immediately slaps her mouth shut when she realized what she was doing. "Whoa! Luz, it's me!"

The human stares at the demon for a few moments before taking deep breaths as she calm her nerves down. "S-sorry, King. I didn't see you there."

Luz was suddenly taken aback when the demon tackled her into a hug. She have no clue why he is doing this but it would be rude not to return the hug, and so she did, cutting a small smile on her lips as she rests her chin on King's head. Then a huge pain strikes in her torso, causing her to yelp in agony.

He demon quickly let her go and looks at Luz apologetically. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, King... Don't worry." Luz winced as she tried to hide the pain with a smile. "How did I get this many wounds anyway? W-what happened after I--" She cut her own sentence when she notice her clothes are almost ripped into half. Then she remembered; the coven guards attacking her, that weird glyph, the monster she saw in the forest...and her hand. Luz shot up to her feet and looked down on her hands, and felt her teeth. 

"K-king, what happened?" Every single memories slowly came back to her, but Luz didn't want to believe any of it. That wasn't her....right?

"We should be asking you that." Luz turned around and saw Eda, Amity, Willow and Gus in the doorway, looking at her in relief except for her mentor. Eda's gaze was upsetting, it wasn't normal for her to be like that, and Luz immediately knew that there are a lot of things that needed explaining when Eda's expression sets to that. "Luz..."

The human couldn't open her mouth and respond. She is so confuse at the moment and didn't know what to feel right now. These overwhelming emotions are making things more harder than it should be. "E-Eda, I honestly don't know what happened. I don't know if it's just a dream o-or something! It's making me s-s-so...!"

Luz froze as a comforting hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and met Amity's concerned eyes staring at her. "Calm down, Luz. It's alright." The green haired witch sat down on the bed and gestured Luz to do the same. The cursed human sighed deeply as she sit down beside Amity, whose face is slightly tainted with a blush. 

Willow rubbed Luz's back in circles to help her relax, while Gus sat down beside the plant witch and gave Luz a warm genuine smile. Everyone's comfort is slowly working on her as Luz calmed down and look back at her worried mentor. Eda ran her fingers through Luz's hair gently. "Now, why don't you explain how this happened. Just summarize it if you want."

"W-well..." Luz stammered, her eyes couldn't even stay focused on Eda's as she keeps looking down on her hands. "Remember the monster I told you earlier? The one that attacked me last night?" The elder witch only nods her head. "I dreamt about it and there was this glyph...I-I don't know what it does but it killed that...thing. Then when I woke up--" Her sentence were cut off as she broke down and choke into tears. "M-my hands a-and ears cha-changed...the co-coven guards w-were..." 

Luz's entire body shivered in fear as the memory of her killing the soldiers came back to haunt her. She froze when Eda did the parallel arm thing to her, squeezing her tigh but careful enough to avoid putting pressure on her wound. "It wasn't your fault. I'll find a way to break this curse...I promise." 

The curse human couldn't let out any audible words anymore as she broke down crying, burying her face into Eda's shoulder. King climed up to Eda's back and gently patted Luz's head, doing his best to comfort his friend. Willow, Gus and Amity soon joined in, tearing up at the depressing state their friend is in.

"Could you guys...give me some space for a moment?" Luz muttered as she wipe the tears from her eyes. "Sure, kid..." Eda ushered the kids and demon out of the room. Amity paused at the doorway for a moment then looked back at the upset human, with her face buried in her knees as her body trembles --crying. Sighing, she closed the door behind her and went to the others downstairs. 

"You three should go home. There's nothing much to do here but clean up at the moment." Eda said to them, gesturing the whole mess in the house. The teens agreed with a sad nod then went outside. "You can still come visit her anytime. Luz might need companions more than before." The trio turned and gave the elder witch a small smile before walking away from the Owl House.


	5. Prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So updates will be slower from now on since I got lots of work to do. A new story will be posted soon and for those who saw my posts on my insta then you know what it already is.
> 
> Have a safe day! See ya guys later!

Eda took a sip on her cup of appleblood as she watch the sun rise in the horizon behind the window. As much as she'd like to enjoy it outside the house, she can't leave Luz all alone in here. Sure, King is keeping her company all night but she couldn't help but check on her every once in a while. Heck, she didn't even sleep just so she could be there for Luz when she needed her most.

The house is too quiet and dull without Luz's optimistic energy. It feels empty, yet she could feel a small relief at the thought of the kid being safe and secured in the Owl House. A little broken but it's only temporary. Is it?

Eda turned when she heard some small thumps coming from the stairs. "Morning, Eda." Luz greeted in a low and depressing voice.

"Morning, Luz." The witch responded back as she place down the cup on the table and went up to Luz. "Are you alright?" She asked as she fixed Luz's messy hair.

Luz slowly nodded her head. "A little better than yesterday." She then suddenly looked up to her mentor as Eda placed a hand on her shoulder and look at her with an upset, yet relief, expression. "That's great to hear. Just don't think about it that much."

"Thanks, Eda." Luz replied with a small comforting smile, which made the which a little relaxed seeing her human apprentice's jubilant characteristic slowly coming back. "Why don't you have some breakfast, kiddo? You didn't eat anything last night."

Eda then ushered her in the kitchen. "And don't worry 'bout school. Bump said he'll just send you the homeworks that you need to answer."

🦁

"So, Principal Bump told me that Luz won't be attending school again, and he asked us to bring the assignments to her." Said Gus as he took out the books he needed from his locker.

"Obviously. Why would she attend hexside after all that happened. She's really upset about everything from yesterday, you know." Willow replied in a low voice, looking at Gus in concern. "I've never seen her like that before."

Gus frowned, his ears slightly drooping. "Yeah..." It's pretty boring in Hexside without Luz's crazy antics, they won't lie. Everything became so great and lively after meeting the human, just some creative yet dangerous stunts here and there. It was fun. But everyone needs some space every now and then, and Luz needed it right now. It's probably for the best.

As the two headed to their classroom, they met the familiar green haired witch in the hallway with the two twins just behind her, supporting the witch, keeping her from falling.

"Hey, Amity!" Willow waved at her with a warm smile.

Amity's head perked up, recognizing the familair voice that called her. "Hi, Willow." The plant witch noticed the low somber tone in her voice. Guess the cursed didn't just affected Luz here. "How are you two doing?"

"Just peachy." Gus nodded in agreement beside her. "So, are you gonna visit Luz today?" Amity deeply sighed, looking more glum than before. She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the twins.

"What's this about Luz?" Said Emira.

"I heard that she's not attending hexside for who knows how long. Pretty odd for the human that has an obession over magical things you know." Edric added, raising an eyebrow as the twin's lips curved into a smirk, looking at their little sibling smugly.

"She's just sick. Nothing...serious." Amity's voice grew quieter in the last sentence, feeling a little uncomfortable about what she just said. "I'm sorry but I can't go today. My parents told Ed and Em to walk with me after I came home late yesterday."

"No kiddin, Mittens! You came back full of scratches." Emira chuckled as she ruffled Amity's hair.

"I told you I just tripped!" Amity smacked her hand away and groaned. Her nerves immediately calmed down as a gentle hand placed onto her shoulder. "We understand, Amity." It was Willow. "We can just tell you what happened afterwards."

Amity looked at her for a few seconds before sighing deeply. "Alright. Thanks you two."

Then they went to their respective rooms to start the day.

However, neither of them could focus on their studies. Their mind is all over Luz, thinking about her well-being all day. Those upsetting thoughts just keeps getting the best of them until they could no longer pay attention to what they are currently doing. It was very odd but they tried their best to keep track on everything that needs to be done for the day. It's not like it's that important anyway.

During lunch, Amity joined Willow and Gus for a small talk about Luz but couldn't because of Edric and Emira sitting beside Amity until lunch is over. With the twins following her every footsteps after classes and rambling about Luz just so they could annoy their little sibling, Amity is finding it almost impossible to keep her mouth shut about what happened yesterday and just wants to punch the two straight in the face, but she held all her anger in and kept a poker face as she tried all her best to ignore the twins.

Then the long awaited bell rang. The hallways are now filled with witches as small mumbles and loud yelling ehoed in the building. Amity soon left the room, only to frown when she saw the twins waiting for her outside with their casual smirks glued on their faces. She didn't say a word and walked past them, completely ignoring their loud conversation. She then saw Willow and Gus waiting for her outside the school talking to each other.

Amity noticed that Gus turned his attention towards her then waved. "Hey Amity!" He greeted with a genuine smile on his face. "We're about to head to the Owl House. You can still change your mind if you want."

"I want to go with you two but it's a bit risky right now." Amity whispered as she pointed at Emira and Edric behind her, then groaned as soon as she heard the twin's annoying voices.

"What's so risky about us being here, Mittens? Is this all about Luz--" Edric wheezed in pain as Amity elbowed him on the stomach. "SHUT IT."

"Come on now! Just a simple hi then we'll be on our way. Don't worry, we won't tell mom and dad." Said Emira, placing a hand on Amity's shoulder gently. The green haired witch knew her sister's voice is sincere and true, she glanced at Willow and Gus for an answer but all she got is a simple nod.

Amity sighed deeply. "Fine. Just...don't stress her out alright." Her expression was dull but in the inside she's smiling and thankful for her sister for letting her visit Luz. "Understood." The twins said playfully and ruffled Amity's hair.

"Let's go. Luz must be waiting for us." Gus exclaimed, the excitement slightly radiating off his voice.

🦁

Luz groaned as she stared at the clear sky in the distance. This is the only way she could relax right now, some nice peaceful sight to distract her from all the horrible things that happened to her. It's a good thing Hooty is respecting her privacy today, unlike any previous usual screaming bird tube mornings from him every single day.

Eda's out to scavenged some loots, but she did promise to be back as soon as possible. Even she's being too concern about her well-being. Well obviously, who wouldn"t.

There's nothing much to do but cope. Yeah, she's still not over the fact that she literally just cursed herself. Who wouldn't be? It's the most terrible thing that could ever happen to anyone, and it did. Oh the irony. She would just love to laugh it all off and be done with it but nope! She has to spend her entire life turning into a giant cat every once in a while, rely on an elixir that can turn you back to normal temporarily, have an unstable emotion, be a bother to everyone and lose yourself in the vast sea of feral instincts that keeps kicking in everytime you feel overwhelmed and/or stressed!

A low growl escaped her throat as she clench her fist in frustration. Well there it is again! It's not like she can control it anyway! Maybe being in the balcony all alone isn't such a good idea afterall.

Luz sighed through her nose and burried her face on her hands, letting out some small grumbles of annoyance. Her body suddenly tensed at the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind her, she turned only to see King at the doorway, concern in his eyes.

"A-are you alright, Luz? I can hear your growls from downstairs. Do you need an elixir?"

The cursed human managed to convince herself to relax, and then rubbed her eyes to wipe the exhaustion out of her system. "No, I'm fine." She said in a low and soft voice.

King doesn't seem convinced about her answer as he slowly clambered onto her head then looked at her face upside down. "Lying to yourself isn't gonna help you at all. Why not let it out? It might help you."

Luz's gaze fell as she frowned. "I-I don't want to."

"Why not?" King jumped down then sat down beside her.

"I--" She paused, not knowing how to answer the demon. Luz hugged her knees then buried her face into it, her breathing slowly becoming raspy and low growls can be heard under her breath. King noticed this and was about to make an attempt of calming her down but stopped abruptly as Luz punched the vase beside her, small fragments of it flying everywhere, causing the demon to squeak and move away from the human.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because I might or WILL lose control over myself when I get overwhelmed by some stupid emotions!" Luz yelled, the plants and vases shaking of her booming voice. "Oh! And guess what?! I'm ALWAYS emotional! And this curse just improved it! Isn't that just convinient!? HAH! Here I thought my day would just get better and better! It's just--IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S Not...." At this point, she began to break down in tears as she buried her face more further into her arms, sobbing.

King was speechless. He didn't know what to say anymore. He watched her friend's body tremble, her first clenched tightly, he could hear her muffled sniffles and sobs and it just broke him seeing her like this. Slowly, he crawled back beside her then gently placed a hand on her back, he flinched when Luz's body tensed at the touch.

"Sorry for asking." King wrapped his arms around her then looked up to her.

He then felt a hand touch his head. "Don't apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Luz's voice was mumbled but King could still understand what she's saying. She's still crying as loud sobs involuntarily escapes her mouth.

Then she suddenly heard a small gasp, sounding terrified and worried at the same time. She raised her head up then turned to look at King.

"Luz, don't freak out."

She didn't understand what the demon is being so worried about, so she followed his gaze to see what the problem is. A loud gasp escapes her mouth when she noticed her hand being the same as yesterday. Sharp talons at the end of her fingers, purple fur and her hand is slightly more bigger than it normaly is.

"No...no no no! Not again!" Luz's breathing became rapid as she began to hyperventilate. Both paws went on her head as her teeth slowly sharpened into fangs, her ears now pointed and covered in fur.

Even King is having a panic attack over it. "O-okay! Calm down, Luz! Take deep breaths!"

King flinched as Luz turned to him, her left eye now in the process of changing color. "Wait here! I'm gonna get you an elixir! Don't move!" Then he hurried down to Eda's room, loud thumps and grunts can be heard downstairs.

Her mind was starting to get a little foggy. She could hear the noises from the distance so clearly, the weird yet familiar smell entered her nostrils. Luz's breathing was now stable, but her mind is slowly slipping away as the wild instincts slowly took over her. She could hear it, small preys appeared everywhere as the sound of every little creatures got over her head.

She suddenly felt...hungry. The smell of fresh meat made her stomach grumble as started drooling over her hand. It was a pleasing aroma.

Luz blinked and clasp her hand on her mouth, realizing what she's doing. "Oh no." She mumbled. These wild instincts are taking over her mind so quick. It wasn't like this yesterday.

_CHIRP_

Her head snapped towards the sound. It was a bird, well what seems like a bird, it has four wings and a small horn on its head, singing on a branch of the tree as it fix its own nest. She couldn't help following the bird's every movement and prowl closer to the edge of the balcony. It was no use, her human thoughts faded away and was replaced by a savage instinct. 

Her lips curled into a snarl as she quietly sat on the balcony wall on fours, ears perked up, listening to her prey's sound. Licking her lips, she crouched lower on the surface, readying to pounce at her victim. Then an accidental click from her claws on the rocks made the bird look to her direction and realize the trouble, so it hurriedly flew away from her, but Luz wasn't letting her prey go that easily and jumped down from the balcony and quickly followed it into the forest.

As soon as she disappeared in the woods, King came in, a bottle of elixir in his hands."Luz! Luz! I got...it." His voice trailed off as he notice that the human is gone, he looked at the wall and saw a claw mark leading down the ground. 

"Uh oh."


	6. Blights

"Luz? LUZ!" King called as he breathlessly ran and looked around for the cursed human, with a bottle of elixir in his hand. 

Oh titan, if Eda finds out about this he's doomed for sure. Why would he think that leaving someone who is turning into a giant cat would be a great idea. That was his own fault, he admit it.

As he continously shout Luz's name he suddenly bumped on to something...or someone. A hand helped him get up the ground then he found himself staring at three familiar people. "King? What are you doing out here?" Gus asked as he placed down the demon on the grassy ground.

"It's Luz! You gotta help me find her! I was about to give her the elixir, then she suddenly disappeared!" 

Amity's eyes widen when she realized the current situation. "Oh! Is that so?" She let out a nervous chuckle. "Typical Luz, am I right?" Beads of sweat ran down her forehead, her eyes frantically looking behind her then back at the demon.

"Uhh...Yeah." King stared at her in confusion. "She ran off somwhere and I think she's half-way turning into a-HMPH!" Gus immediately covered his mouth and chuckled nervously. King tried to get himself free but stopped when Willow and Amity gave him a small gesture, as if they're pointing with their eyes. The demon finally got the signal as Emira and Edric appeared behind the green haired witch.

"Turning into what?" Emira asked, raising a brow.

"What's this about Luz running off?" Edric smirked as he rested his chin on Amity's head.

Amity forced a laugh, causing the twins to stare at her in surprise. "You know her! Always running of somewhere to cause trouble! Nothing to worry about! Nope!" 

The twins looked at each other then back at Amity. "O...kay?"

Willow then clicked her fingers to get everyone's attention to her, and to avoid more question from Emira and Edric. "Alright, me, Gus and King will go search for Luz. Since Amity is in no condition and needed assitance, you three should wait at the Owl House. Just in case Luz comes back there." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now that's settled, come on! She couldn't have gotten that far!" 

Then they went on their separate ways.

Amity wanted to slap herself for being so awkwardly weird around her siblings. That wasn't the brightest idea of averting the topic but at least it worked. Edric and Emira might make fun of her after this mess, but hey, it's for Luz. How bad could it be?

"Hey Mittens~" Amity groaned. Oh titan, here goes their fun. "You know we could tell that you're hiding something from us." Emira's gaze turned to Amity's now wide eyes. 

Well that wasn't what she's expecting. "What would I be hiding?" Amity averted eye contact from her two siblings. 

"We don't exactly know what, but..." Edric placed a hand on her shoulders then points a finger at Amity. "You sure are acting weird today."

The green haired witch scoffs as she slaps his hand away. "Only because I'm worried about Luz! There's nothing more to it." 

"Right." The twins chorused in a playful tone.

"So tell me, Mittens." Edric went in front of his little sister as he walk backwards. "What's this sickness of hers exactly?" 

"Ummm.." Amity averted eye contact from them, then sighed in relief when she saw that they're getting close at the Owl House. "Human sickness...?"

Suddenly, a wild stench entered their nostrils, making them cover their nose to block out the smell. For Amity however, she immediately realize what it is. Blood. It was because of the incident yesterday that made her be familiar with the metallic odor. 

"Augh what is that smell?" Emira grimaced. Meanwhile Edric's complexion is slightly green, his hand clamped on his mouth, trying not to puke. 

As they proceed to walk towards the Owl House, they could see drips of blood coming from different directions. Amity gasp as the twins held her by her arm and went on their defensive stance. "Stay behind us, Mittens. Something's wrong here." Emira muttered.

This doesn't look or feel right at all. Is Luz hurt again? Is that where this stench is coming from? 

Amity went wide eyes as she suddenly remembered what the demon said and what he was holding. Oh no. Luz could remember her, but her siblings? This is bad. 

As she opened her mouth to try and convince the two, a loud growl can be heard close by. Then she also heard something cracking. What was that? 

Amity abruptly stopped on her tracks when the twins paused, their face looking disguted and horrified by something. She peaked out to see what they are looking at, then let out a gasp when she finally saw what it is. A dead deer is lying on the ground with its stomach ripped open, body is covered in blood and she could see the ribs sticking out.

Before anyone could make a move, a familiar figure walked out of the bush with a dead animal hanging limp in its mouth. 

"I-is that..." 

Luz turned her gaze towards them, her ears perking up on her head. Her eyes dilated at the sight of Amity but when she saw the unfamiliar witches her eyes constricted into slits as she dropped her dead prey on the ground and growl menacingly. Luz exactly looks like how Amity first saw her yesterday, big forearms with sharp claws, mane-like hair, legs now resembled a lion's hind legs, a big fluffy tail swaying back and forth behind her and fangs protruding from her mouth.

Emira and Edric automatically stepped back in fear, hands shaking, unable to make any spell. Luz prowled towards the unidentified intruder as her gaze keeps switching from Amity to the twins. 

"Luz! Stop they're friends!" Amity shoved her siblings behind her and stretched her arm towards the cursed human. She let out a breath, that she didn't know she was holding, when Luz stood on her hind legs, towering them completely, and pressed her head againsts Amity's outstretched hand. 

But Amity's relief was short lived as Luz wrapped her tail around the witch and placed her gently behind her before snarling at Edric and Emira again. "Amity!" Her siblings called out as they tried to reach out for their sister but stopped abruptly when Luz prowled closer to them while baring her sharp teeth even more.

As Emira was about to cast any spell, Amity warned, "Don't! You'll make yourself more look threatening!" 

"WE look threatening!? Why don't you ask her instead!" Edric argued back, pointing at the growling Luz in front of them, then yelp in surprise as the cursed human took another step forward. 

"Luz is only acting like that because she doesn't recognize you! She's just trying to protect me and herself from what she deemed threats!" 

Luz crept closer while Edric and Emira stepped back from her. Amity got an idea, she pulled Luz's tail to get her attention. As the cursed human snapped her head towards her with a small whine, Amity took her chance and pulled herself between Luz and her siblings as she extended her hand to the cursed human, ignoring the pain in her injured foot. 

Luz tried to snatch the witch back but Amity quickly reacted and backed away. Confused, Luz phased back and forth as she kept her gaze on Amity, letting out small meows and snarls. 

Amity shakes her head as she slowly approached her friend. "Luz, it's okay. Come here."

The beast lowly growled in response, but did what her friend told her to do as she carefully went closer to the witch then rubbed her own face against Amity's hand as she let out some purr in delight. 

Amity slowly held her hand out towards the twins as her other keeps Luz distracted by scratching her behind the ear. "Give me your hand." 

"What? I still want my hand intact, thank you very much!" Emira insisted as she held her hand closer to her chest. 

Amity groaned in annoyance and swiftly pulled her sister's hand then carefully put it in front of Luz. "Mittens!" Emira protested but paused when the beast finally noticed her hand and sniffs it, flinching on every contact Luz made. The witch closed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come, but she felt nothing. Then she suddenly felt something soft, and heard loud purrs. Her eyes snapped open only to see that her hand is still there and Luz rubbing her head against her palm.

"Whoa!" Edric awed as he emerged out of the bush he is hiding in. 

Luz seemed to have notice him and carefully sniffed his scent. The male witch yelp as the cursed human bombarded him with licks. "Okay! Okay! That's cute! But it hurts!" 

Amity and Emira couldn't help but giggle at the sight right in front of them. Luz just went full one eighty after recognizing the twins, which definitely made them all relax, knowing that she won't hurt them anymore. 

"Is this why you've been acting more strange than usual?" Emira asks, turning to her little sister. "Because Luz turned into some half cat thing?"

"She's cursed, and the Owl Lady is trying to find a way to cure her. Also, what do you mean by acting mor-" Amity's sentence was cut off by Luz's aggressive snarls.

The three was suddenly pushed back in the corner by Luz's tail, wrapping it around them as she continue to growl and look around her surroundings as if there was a threat nearby. 

"What's wrong?" Amity placed a hand on the human's shoulder but only to jerk it back when Luz flinched and snap her head towards her with a snarl. The cursed human realized what she did and instantly regretted it, her ears flattened on her skull and whined. 

"I-it's okay! Dont worry!" But Luz's attention was no longer on her, and went back to making threatening sounds to whatever she senses around here.

"Amity!" She heard Willow called out nearby. Then they saw the other three running towards them, but Luz seemed to have ignored the newcomers when she realized who it is. King, Willow and Gus gasp when they saw the bloodied sight in front of them. "What happened here? Are you guys hurt?" 

"It's just dead animals!" Edric exclaimed.

Amity noticed that the human is still on high alert because of her stance and eyes. So it wasn't Willow, Gus and King she's worried about. Then who?

She snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar witch showed up with a concern expression glued on her face, Owlbert on her hands. "Oh thank titan!" Eda placed a hand on her chest as she sigh in relief. "King, didn't I told you to look after her! I was gone for like 5 minutes and this is what chaos I've come home to?" The witch scoffs. "It reeks in here!" 

"I did look after her!" King protested. "I was about to give her an elixir!" 

"Not enough reason." Eda groaned then gestured the kids to the Owl House. "Get inside, squirts! I still have some cleaning up to do!" She then noticed the twins behind Amity, who is helping her get up on her feet. "...and some explaining." 

Everyone obeyed the elder witch, well everyone but Luz. The cursed human is still growling and looking around her surroundings, claws and teeth dangerously bared. "Luz! Come on!" She yelled out, only to be ignored. Then she suddenly heard a small thud nearby, her brows furrowed as her grip on her staff tightened. "You know she can already smell you from a mile away! Show yourself!"

And she was right, Lilith, along with multiple guards, showed up. "I see you've got yourself in a lot of trouble here, Edalyn." Lilith eyed the snarling Luz. 

"It's none of your business." Eda crossed her arms. "Can you try capturing me tomorrow? There's like dead animals around my house right now, and I don't want to smell the blood in the morning." She groaned, casually ignoring the armed guards.

Lilith clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I will not miss my chance!" As she made a gesture with her hand, the guards obediently went on their fighting stance. 

Seeing no way of avoiding another fight, Eda twirled her staff around then slammed it on the ground as it glowed brightly. "I know you're not in a good mood today, Luz, but you gotta get out of here and--"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as her apprentice pounced on the enemies and sinked her claws on every single one of them, screams of agony echoed then it slowly faded into a small gasp. The Owl Lady couldn't help but wince in disgust and be relief at the same time. "That's...one way to solve the problem I guess."

And the only one left in the field is a trembling Lilith with Luz glaring at her menacingly, ready to tear her apart. The witchbacked away from her, stumbling down in the process. Her fearful gaze turned to Eda who is laughing at her as she wipe a tear from her eyes. 

"Ain't that a show! Now go on your way now, sister!"

"I will not lose again from--" Lilith couldn't finish her sentence as Luz suddenly pounced on her as she clawed and bite down the witch, her screams getting louder everytime Luz sinks down her sharp claws in her skin.

"Luz stop!" Eda shouted as she struggled to separate her feral student from her sister. The elder witch cried out when Luz bit her arm, causing her to momentarily let go but quickly wrapped her arms around Luz and tried pulling her away. "What's gotten into you, kid!?"

Eda used her staff to block out some of Luz's sharp fangs, she used both of her hands to keep her in place as Luz flail around and tried clawing her way out of her grasp. She then heard footsteps behind her and quickly yelled out, "Don't go near!"

"Miss Owl Lady, we want to help!" Willow exclaimed.

"Just get me an elixir!" The witch yelp in surprise when she was suddenly getting pulled by Luz towards Lilith. Titan, this kid is getting worse! "Lily, get out of here!" 

Her sister hesitantly stood up shakily then glance at Eda, "I'll come back...and thank you for saving me." She caught small smile from her sister before running away from the scene.

When Lilith is out of view, Eda thought Luz was gonna calm down, but she was wrong. The cursed human roared then wrapped her tail around Eda and threw her against the tree. 

"EDA!" King went by her side to aid her and gave the witch the elixir she needed. 

The Owl Lady quickly stood up when she heard the teens cried out Luz's name, seeing that her apprentice us about to give chase to Lilith, she hesitantly trapped her in the magic bubble. Luz flailed and tried clawing her way out but to no avail.

Then she eventually stopped. Eda eyed her student for a minute before approaching her with a bottle of elixir in hand. She paused on her tracks when she noticed Luz's body tembling violently with low growls coming out of her throat.

"What's happening?" Edric exclaimed as he backed away along with the others.

Then it happened. Luz's body grew bigger until the bubble could no longer contain her, causing the cursed human to drop down on her knees as she continue to change. Eda didn't wait however, she opened the bottle and quickly went up to Luz. She made a risk of forcefully opening her muzzle but failed when Luz knocked her back with her paws. 

After the changes finished, Luz threw her head back with an ear piercing roar then dropped down on all fours as she growled viciously. Before she could run away, a slender hand pulled her mane, causing her to snap and bite down on whoever it is that's distracting her from chasing down her prey. A loud yelp caused the giant creature to freeze and look at the familiar witch right in front of her and tasted the blood in her mouth.

There were screams of Eda's name but the creature was too distracted by the awful sight in front of her. With a long and upsetting whine, she released Eda's bleeding arm then sunk on the ground regretfully while backing away from the witch as her body shook. 

"Luz, it's fine." The witch gave her a pained smile but it doesn't convince the beast at all. "It's just a bite, nothing I can't handle." She gasp silently when the pain is slowly making its way in her body.

Eda didn't even notice the giant creature right in front of her until a shadow covered the bright sun. Luz sniffed the wound, careful not to make contact on it. "I'll heal myself later. You should really drink this right now." The witch gasp when the cursed human nudged it out of her hand and crushed it with her paw. "Hey! I know you don't like consuming that thing but that was a waste!"

The beast then licked the wound. "This is no time for affections, young lady." Eda cut herself off when she noticed the deep wound on her arm suddenly disappeared. Luz licked off the remaining blood off of her mentor's arm and then just stared at her after that, looking Eda's shocked yet amazed expression as she examine where the wound was. "Did you just...heal me?" Luz meowed softly in response.

"Eda!" The little demon tackled her leg into a big hug. "I thought she was gonna eat you!" Luz whined after hearing what King just said.

"She would never. I think Luz just got into a feral trance." Eda looked down on her now healed arm. "I didn't know she could heal a wound by just licking it." Luz purred as her mentor gave her a scratch under her chin, eyes blinking several times as if she's about to pass out. "We'll talk about this healing of yours after you go back to normal."

The others eventually went up to them, the twins being the most excited ones to see the giant purple cat who used to be their human friend. "She's so fluffy!" Edric hugged Luz around her neck, nuzzling his face againsts the fluffy mane. The beast didn't mind the twins touching her anymore of course, after knowing who they were she already went on full guard mode around them. Emira scratched her behind the ears as she combed the Luz's fluff on top of her head with her fingers, earning a long purr from the cat beast. Amity couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her siblings, her cheeks slightly turning red.

"Aww look at her adowable face!" Emira cooed as she pointed at Luz, who is sticking her tongue out while giving them the big cat eyes. "Can we keep her?" The twins dramatically ask.

"No!" Amity yelled out then slapped a hand on her mouth when she realized what she did. "I mean...No." She said flatly, earning a suspicious look from her siblings (and Willow). 

Before Emira and Edric could make a joke around their sister, Eda butted in while pointing a finger at the Owl House. "Alright, kids! Pamper the big kitty next time, get inside the house before my sister ruins the day again." 

Amity gasp when she was suddenly lifted off the ground by Luz, looking up she saw the twins, who is sitting on the cursed human's back, silently giggling. Her cheeks turned red as she turns away, trying to ignore her siblings' jokes as they all walked towards the house.


End file.
